1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved grass bag attachment for use on a combination lawn mower and tractor or a riding lawn mower.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are known lawn and garden tractors having an engine mounted on a front portion of a tractor body, an operator's station or seat mounted on a rear portion of the tractor body, and a mower deck disposed below the tractor body. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,393,645 discloses such a mower and garden tractor having a bagger attachment in which a bracket or frame is mounted on a rear end of the tractor, and grass bag structures are supported on an upper portion of the bracket. The grass bag structures are covered with an openable top. Grass clippings cut off by mower blades housed in the mower deck are discharged through a discharge duct into the top from which the grass clippings are deposited in the grass bag structures.
In the disclosed bagger attachment, the two grass bag structures are supported by only one bracket or frame. Although the bag attachment is simple in construction, it requires an increased degree of rigidity high enough to support the two grass bagger structures.